Copperhead (DC Animated Universe)
Copperhead was a supervillain for hire that had a snake-like costume and attributes. A nameless villain with an even more mysterious past,he is known only as a master thief and assassin. His snake suit compliments his contortionist abilities but the forked tongue and reptilian eyes suggest a mutation or genetic enhancing. Copperhead can also administer a fatal venom via his suit's fangs. History Copperhead was a mercenary with lethal snake-like skills.He has appeared in several episodes of Justice League Unlimited, voiced in his first episode by Efrain Figueroa, and every following appearance by Jose Yenque. He has been on both Lex Luthor's and Aresia's Injustice Gangs. He was first hired by Lex Luthor as a member of the first incarnation of the Injustice Gang, where he became attracted to femme fatale Cheetah. Copperhead was apprehended in the Gang's first skirmish with the Justice League. He was taken to Stryker's Prison, where Superman questioned him. The villain had also "bitten" Batman in the battle, which injured him temporarily. Copperhead resurfaced, only to join Aresia's second Injustice Gang. This one was short-lived, however, seeing as all male members of the Gang, Copperhead included, were gassed with Aresia's deadly toxin. Copperhead survived, however, teaming up with numerous other fellow criminals to escape from jail. This freedom was short-lived too, and Copperhead was apprehended. He later allied himself with several other criminals after Superman supposedly died,including Deadshot,Volcana,and Livewire, but was caught once again. Some time later he helped Cheetah, KGBeast and Blockbuster rob a gold vault, but was stopped by the Justice League. While Blockbuster and Cheetah attacked Superman and Wonder Woman,and KGBeast cornered Batman in a hallway, Copperhead actually fled from the Justice League, unlike his partners. While Batman flung KGBeast down the hall in the background, Copperhead was trying to climb up a pillar to safety,but was thwarted by Green Lantern. He was banished to another realm by Mordred along with all the other adults, and believed initially he and his partners had been sent to "the bad place" on Judgement Day. Copperhead later joined Gorilla Grodd's Legion of Doom. While Gorilla Grodd gave Lex Luthor a tour of the Legion headquarters, he passed KGBeast explaining to Metallo about his gun-hand,and Copperhead flirting with Volcana. Copperhead later assisted the Legion in their attack on Gorilla City, during which he was seen being thrown around and thwarted by a gorilla. During this time, Lex Luthor overtook the Legion from Grodd, with himself at the Legion's head. With help from Tala, Grodd was freed from captivity and attempted a coup against Luthor. Copperhead and the majority of the Legion of Doom sided with him. When Grodd was defeated, Copperhead and the Grodd loyalists to survive the mutiny were rounded up and betrayed by their ally Killer Frost and frozen to save herself from Luthor's wrath. Copperhead and the other frozen loyalists were subsequently destroyed when Darkseid blew up the ship. Powers and Abilities Copperhead was a skilled contortionist, able to wrap himself around opponents. Copperhead also had snake-like traits, such as a poisonous bite and a snake tongue. Notes *In Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, Copperhead seemed to show some elements of "splicing", a term used in Batman Beyond to denote people who had their genes augmented with animal DNA. Copperhead has slightly serpentine features and a long forked tongue. *Because of the Bat-Embargo to limit or ban the use of Batman related characters from any media source outside of the Batman Begins movie franchise and The Batman animated series meant that only more obscure Bat-villains such as the KGBeast, Clock King, Gork, Sportsmaster, Blockbuster or Copperhead would appear in the DCAU. Category:Justice League Unlimited Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains